En busca de la felicidad
by Lucy18
Summary: La juventud de Sylar narrada por su padre. Un vistazo al como nuestro villano favorito llego a tener sus ansias de poder. Contiene spoilers para toda la serie y los comics. T por violencia en futuros capítulos


Hola, esta es mi primera historia en Trata básicamente de mi versión particular de lo que fue la infancia/juventud de Sylar desde el punto de vista de su padre y en algún punto va ha llegar a donde se quedó al final de esta temporada. Los spoilers de este capítulo se refieren al capítulo 21. Por favor comenten si les va gustando la historia.

* * *

Es extraño como la definición de felicidad difiere tanto de una persona a otra. Antes era incapaz de darme cuenta de ello, pero en busca de la propia felicidad podemos dañar seriamente a los que amamos. Frecuentemente me pregunto si hubiera podido hacer las cosas de otra manera. Tal vez, de haber trabajado con los otros… No, todo sería peor de esa manera. Lo que realmente debí haber hecho fue pasar más tiempo con mi esposa, hablar más con mi hijo… Pero la guerra deja cicatrices, marcas que nos separan y distinguen de los demás. Y yo sólo deseaba que todo pudiera ser como antes de Vietnam, ser un tipo normal que se funde en el paisaje. Si no hubiese esta ciego al hecho de que el único que quería ser como todos los demás era yo nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Mi hijo sería feliz, mi esposa estaría viva. Pero… tal vez sea mejor aclararles de que estoy hablando.

Recuerdo bien como empezó todo. Poco después de que iniciara Vietnam algunos chicos del barrio y yo fuimos reclutados. El campo de entrenamiento era algo especial, mucho trabajo sí, pero las chicas. Verán, todos creíamos hacer lo correcto al ir a pelear, pero ellas nos convencieron de que éramos héroes. Todas eran bastante divertidas, algo "alocadas" por decirlo así. De ahí que la primera vez que vi a Virginia no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima. Era tan diferente a las otras, callada, algo retraída, pero con la sonrisa más adorable que uno pudiera imaginar. No pude más que invitarla a bailar y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo mejor.

Debí haberme dado cuenta de que yo no era el hombre indicado para ella, mientras hablaba de su exitoso cuñado el abogado y la linda casa que le había comprado a su hermana. Pero yo no quería oír. Cuando eres joven y estas enamorado te vuelves bastante sordo y tonto. Así que cuando me llamaron al campo de batalla le pedí que nos casáramos. Que poco romántico fue todo, una rápida ceremonia en una capilla olvidada y un cuarto de hotel para la noche de bodas. ¡DIOS! Ella se merecía mucho más que eso.

Lo que pasó en la guerra… bueno muchas cosas pasaron en la guerra. Pero lo peor eran sin duda sus cartas. Las cartas en las que me decía lo mucho que me extrañaba y que todo estaba de maravilla. Incluso entonces yo sabía que mentía, aunque no hasta que punto. Sus padres no estaban para nada felices de que se casara y posiblemente hubieran anulado el compromiso de no ser por nuestro hijo. Virginia había quedado embarazada, y por mucho que lo quisieran negar eso hacía imposible que nos separaran. Pero eso no era razón para tener que soportar la vergüenza y mi dulce dama fue a parar al cuarto de visitas de su hermana. Desde ahí escribía de cómo ella creía que debían ser las cosas y no como estaban realmente. Poco a poco fue aislándose, encerrada en su dolor…

Al terminar la guerra los dos habíamos soportado mucho. Ambos habíamos vivido cosas horribles desde nuestras respectivas trincheras. Cosas de las que no queríamos, ni llegaríamos a mencionar.

Cuando la recogí estaba con sus maletas frente al portal de su casa, sola con el niño. Ninguno de sus parientes la acompañó para despedirse de ella. Éramos unos completos extraños el uno para el otro, pero también éramos lo más cercano que cualquiera de los tres tenía de una familia. "Hola mi amor" dije mientras le daba un beso "¿Como está el pequeño Gabriel Jr.?, el orgullo de su padre" y puse al niño en mis brazos. Casi no hablamos en el autobús a casa… y a partir de ahí cometí un error tras otro.


End file.
